cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bezservinn
NOTE: Nation statistics may be inaccurate due to the Karma War. Bezservinn Belor, (bez-sir-vin bay-lor) more commonly known as Bezservinn, is a growing empire established on April 11th, 2009 in the continent of Australia. The empire is under the iFOK alliance (proteced by FOK) and part of the green sphere. Predecessor; The Republic of Belor History Republic of Belor Bezservinn Belor was born out of the ill-fated Republic of Belor. On January 16th, the nation collapsed due to the assassination of their ruler in the Hous' de Republic (the executive office). The building had very poor security, therefore the killer was easily able to get in. The killer was never found. After the assassination, the nation became hostile, and started invading the surrounding nations, which eventually led to the nation's death. On April 7th, it was announced that the Hous' de Republic would be the executive office for Bezservinn Belor, also. A New Beginning On April 10th, 2009 Jorden Ryan signed the Belor Document of Independence at 10:19:27PM. By 1:14:38AM on the 11th of April, King Jordan I announced the leadership of Bezservinn Belor. Bezservinn Belor entered the iFOK alliance on April 12th. On April 23rd, Bezservinn entered the Karma War. See Military--> Karma War. Many locals still call the nation 'Republic of Belor', or 'Australia'. The National Anthem = Since April 11th, the National Anthem has been 'The Belor Authority'. The anthem goes as follows: Bezservinn Belor, In order to form a union full of prosperity, success and wisdom, pledge to our nation that when in time it comes we, the people, sing the song, do the done, and prepare for whats needed. Economy Bezservinn Belor's economy is fairly stable. The nation has many state-owned enterprises such as Chalato Lead Company, Even Valley Vineyard, iZN Computer, Belor Import Distribution and more. Also, there is many private/public companies, such as Yiltel Mobile, and the well-famed Hamilton Restaurants. There are many foreign companies such as Brilliant Automotive Company, and the well-famed Cardinal Trac Cruise Liners. Military Bezservinn Belor is a peaceful nation but will engage in war if needed. Karma War By April 20th 2009, the rising tensions between alliances in CN escalated into a Global War. On April 23rd, iFOK entered the war against The Grand Global Alliance (See GGA.). Bezservinn Belor was on the Karma side of the war, against the Hegemony . Bezservinn Belor, under orders from iFOK, attacked a GGA nation. The opposing nation was sent into anarchy almost immediately. Under confusion, from another iFOK member, it was believed by the government of Bezservinn that all tech deals would be postponed until the Karma War was over. On the 24th of April, this was proved otherwise and Bezservinn had to pay over 3,000,000.00 Canadian Coins over War-needed money. Consequently, Bezservinn was put into debt. On April 26th, an allied nation from iFOK loaned Bezservinn Belor an amount of 3,000,000.00 Canadian Coins. The nation was then able to continue in the Karma War. On April 28th, it was revealed that two nations began attacking the same nation since April 26th. The two nations were from =LOST= and M*A*S*H. After the expiration of the first round, Bezservinn entered the second round with an attack on another Grand Global Alliance nation. The nation apparently did not understand the concept of 'War.' On May 1st, King Jordan announced in a press conference on the iTerV News Station, that after the Karma War is over, there will be a 'Karma Day' in which you can take back all you've done wrong (Well, to the extent.), and would also celebrate the New Pacific Order downfall. Religion Although Bezservinn's official religion is Christianity, some Judaism immigrants have moved into the nation. However, the government has announced intentions to not make Judaism an official religion of the Bezservinn Belor. There is many famous & historical churches in Bezservinn, such as St. Maurice Christian Church, and Holy Christian Church of Belor. Geography Bezservinn situates on the continent of Australia. The nation capital of Belor City is approximately thirty-five minutes away from Ganavra Mountain, the tallest mountain in the continent. The nation is mostly flat, with occasional mountains. The nation owns many national parks such as Camooweal Caves, Kalkadoon, Orinidi Park, and partially owns some national parks such as Lawn Hill Nation Park, and Mellish Park. The nation also has many lakes and watering holes such as lake Moodara. Government The nation is ruled by a monarchical system, with their king being King Jordan. The executive office is the Hous' de Republic. The iFOK Alliance Embassy of Bezservinn is located in Shatben City, on the outskirts of Belor City. Rulers of Bezservinn King Jordan King Jordan was the first ruler of Bezservinn. Born in 1983 to Ryan Thomison & Kayla Voisenne, he lived in Casewaut, a small town located 45 minutes from Fokkinten Port. He had 2 sisters, Jessica & Lauren, and 3 brothers, Marc, Korey and Michael. His brother Korey and his mother Kayla were killed in a car accident September 29th, 1993. He moved to Washington D.C, United States of America and became a supreme court judge, but resigned after the collapse of the U.S.A. He then moved to The Republic Of Belor, and after the collapse of the nation he became the ruler of Bezservinn Belor. On January 24th 2006, King Jordan married Alison Keffre. She is pregnant with a little boy to be delivered August 18th, 2009. Cities & Towns *Cities in Bold, Towns in Italics. North Belor; Casewaut Fokkinten Port Jameston Markport Republica City South Belor; Shatben City *iFOK embassy location Belor City *capital city Hayenbunk *largest city Vueportt Mauricburge Effrilake City East Belor; Bleuburg National Holidays 'January 1st-' New Years 'January 16th-' Day Of The Republic (celebrates the remembrance of The Republic of Belor.) 'February 15th-' Valentina Day 'Febuary 28th-' Aviddia Viette (celebrates peace & hope.) 'April 4th-' Dehors Day (derived from French, lights off for 7 hours for the earth.) 'April 11th-' Independence Day 'May 14th-' Mothers Day 'May 22nd-' Grandmothers Day 'June 1st-' Fathers Day 'June 4th-' Avadioe Creis (appreciation day) 'June 20th-' Grandfathers Day 'July 24th-' Easter Day 'August 14th-' Kingday 'September 3rd-' Halloween/Harvest Day 'November 25th-' Harvest Dinner '?-' Karma Day (will celebrate on the day the Karma War is over; new beginnings, and forget about the bad things you've done, also celebrates the New Pacific Order downfall.) 'December 25th-' Christmas Eve 'December 26th-' Christmas Day 'December 30th-' New Years Eve